Ulterior Motives
by termsofserviceprivacy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day during senior year and so much has changed. Has Jade? Disclaimer: I don't own this show, the characters or the songs unless otherwise stated. I do own the original characters.


I walk into school, take one look around, and walk right back out. I take quick strides across the already full parking lot and climb back into my car. Finally releasing the breath I had been holding I slump against my seat. The ever present smell of my car calms my nerves. Coffee.

Without another thought I turn the key in my ignition and head towards the nearby Jet Brew. As I reach to turn the volume of the CD player up, I notice the time. I am definitely going to miss first period. Lane won't be happy with me skipping again, but I'm pretty sure when I explain to him that I needed to do it to maintain some semblance of sanity that keeps me from going Jack the Ripper on the rest of the students after what I just saw he will be quite happy with my decision. Hell, he may even give me another coffee shop gift card for not reacting on my first instinct.

This thought perks me up a little. Recently, Lane has taken to rewarding me when I make less violent decisions when I am upset, frustrated, angry, agitated or surprised. Last week I got a hundred-dollar gift card to Starbucks for not punching Sinjin in the face when I caught him trying to take a pair of scissors from my locker. It was my first "breakthrough" as Lane called it. Honestly, I was extremely hesitant about this whole reward system but I've started to warm up to it.

I decide to go through the drive-through instead of going inside for the very same reason I had to leave Hollywood Arts. The Valentine's Day decorations. Today is Thursday, February 13th and tomorrow is arguably the most despicable day of the year. How convenient for all the lovebirds in the world that it falls on a Friday this year.

I pull back into my spot in the Hollywood Arts parking lot and just sit in my car sipping my coffee and listening to music. I refuse to let the presence of the upcoming holiday take any space in my head as I mentally prepare myself for two days of gag worthy celebrations. Lockers filled with teddy bears, expensive chocolates, cheesy cards, girly high-pitched squeals (from girls and guys alike) and flowers that these shallow dim wits don't know the meaning of let alone truly appreciate will surely take over tomorrow.

Note to self: pack a thermos with White Russian for Valentine's Day.

A gift to myself.

I open my eyes and check the clock one more time. Fifteen minutes left in first period. I decide to go in now to get some quiet and make a smooth adjustment to what the rest of the day will bring. I shake my coffee cup and frown when I find it empty but grab the second one I bought, just in case, and climb out of my car. I slowly make my way to the front entrance of the school, hoping that the atrocity I saw when I came in earlier was just a joke.

I pull open the large double door and stop just inside the threshold. The frown that has taken over my face was inevitable and for an extraordinarily brief moment I consider admitting defeat and just skipping the next two days. My insufferable amount of pride pushes one foot in front of the other in the direction of my locker.

On my way, I take in the pink streamers. The normal red and black bulletin board has been replaced for one with more festive colors. Signs placed everywhere, no doubt by the student council, to encourage students to send a special flower with a note to someone special tomorrow during classes. A fundraising tactic. I scoff, even teenagers are smart enough to capitalize on the meaning of this holiday.

As I stop at my locker I take another look around and just shake my head. It's moments like this one that make me truly feel bad for the janitor. Because I feel his pain, I won't even cut up his trash cans today or tomorrow. And I don't take pity on anyone.

Opening my locker I begin to switch out the books I do and don't need. Once that's done I simply turn around and lean against my locker letting myself get lost in my thoughts, coffee, and the familiar bump of the scissors attached to my locker instead of giving these temporarily horrendous hallways more of my attention.

I don't know how I managed to forget the holiday as I have definitely noticed the increase in pink merchandise everywhere in preparation for the holiday, Cat's increasing excitement about her family's holiday, and everyone else freaking about their holiday plans. I realize that with Beck and I no longer being together, I don't have to worry about Valentine's Day. But even still, Beck knew that I hated Valentine's Day and with good reason.

Valentine's Day is just a form of false hope created by Hallmark and endorsed by other companies and people as a means to exploit people in their time of excessive vulnerability in order to gain profits or achieve whatever other ulterior motives they may have. I've seen it happen with my own two eyes every year as long as I can remember.

The first Valentine's Day I remember paying attention to was the one in kindergarten where everyone brought candy and pretended to be nice in order to get more. This planted the seed of what it was used for and it only grew as this tradition carried on throughout my elementary years. Then, when the parties in school stopped, my dad cheated on my mother with a flight attendant on a business trip (how original) on Valentine's Day. As that year wore on their fights only continued and increased in gravity. And, because the apple does not fall far from the tree, I too have taken it upon myself to make other's as miserable as I during the holiday. Let the V-day hit list begin. Vega is already on the list.

I faintly recognize the bell signalling the end of first period but I make no effort to move. Slowly the halls become filled with couples showing unnecessary amounts of affection and friends eagerly discussing their "_Oh-so-romantic_" weekend plans. I groan as most of them are probably just going to end up doing something outrageously cliche, despite being the most creative of the creative.

It's extremely pessimistic of me to say so but I've always seen myself as sort the Grinch of Valentine's Day. Looking back, I realize that the majority of the time Beck was the one to take the brunt of my bitterness on this day.

I watch as he walks to his locker from his first period class. Even from my distance across the hall I can see that he has something on his mind and is nervous. His head is turning in different directions. He's looking for someone.

This piques my interest. I wonder if he has any plans for Valentine's Day.

It was never a secret to me that he always wanted to celebrate the holiday and even occasionally be that cheesy couple when we were together. But, of course, ever the gentleman he obeyed my wishes and set aside his own desires to do so. Since we broke up he hasn't really shown any outward interest in anyone. Not that Trina Vega and the rest of the female population at Hollywood Arts has not tried to get his attention. It wouldn't bother me if he did decide to ask someone out. I'm over him and have been for a while. The end of our relationship was more for comfort than actual attraction so we had a mutual and peaceful split. We've even been trying to build a friendship if for nothing but to save the group from any tension.

I watch as he distractedly removes books from his locker and replaces them with others. I scoff as he is completely oblivious to the multiple groups of girls huddled together watching him, some no doubt scheming to make a move on him since I'm out of the picture. Others are still too hesitant since we have broken up and gotten back together before and still hang out in the same group together. Every now and then he looks up to look for someone.

Just as Beck is closing his locker André walks up to him with a big smile on his face. He is probably going to spend his weekend with another temporary girl. The two of them do the whole A-typical guy greeting of half-hugs and daps and then lean against the lockers casually shooting the breeze.

They joke around and Beck is explaining something with great excitement and use of his hands when André interrupts him with a nod towards someone and a knowing smile. Beck turns around and smiles nervously. I know that look, that's his "I'm smitten look".

Curious, I follow his line of sight and find Vega at the vending machine. Of course, Beck is into Vega. I roll my eyes because really I saw this coming from a mile a way. At least I didn't waste that cup of coffee on her head for nothing her first day.

I look back to Beck to confirm my thoughts and he is practically drooling. I don't know why though; I mean, yeah, Vega's hot and pretty or whatever, but she's just wearing a simple pair of jeans, her classic knee-high brown boots, and a cream blouse. Nothing extraordinary. I watch as she finally grabs her purchase from the machine and walks toward her locker. I pay close attention to her, trying to figure out what the hell it is about her that has the rest of the student body and my ex always obsessing over her. Nothing. I find nothing. As she walks by Beck and André she gives them each a friendly smile and continues to her own locker.

André is poking fun at Beck like any friend seems to do when your crush walks into a room or near you. _So, Beck is into Vega for sure. __Looks like Vega will be my next Valentine's Day victim. _The two of them continue to their next class while Beck tries to sneak glances over his shoulder of the youngest Vega. Once they turn the corner my attention goes back to analyzing her.

She's just standing at her locker getting her books. She looks the same as she always does. Nice but not gaudy like her sister. I watch as Robbie walks by her and she gives him a smile. There's something off about it though. A few shruggers that aren't too lame get the same response and as soon as they leave it drops. That's when I notice it. The smile is fake. The one she gave Beck and André, fake. The one she gave Robbie, fake. She's putting on a facade.

Her intolerable cheeriness has never been false before. So, why now? I decide to set those thoughts aside as I too make my way to my next class.

* * *

My morning classes are okay, with the exception of all of the "love" in the air. I simply sip my coffee and bite my tongue several times when in fourth period Robbie and Rex make a comment about my skirt and legs.

Note to self: make list of all of the good I have done today and give to Lane.

There is no way in hell I am going to go through all of this trouble and not be rewarded.

The bell for my lunch period has finally sounded. I make my way out of my fifth period class and head to my locker. On my way, I see André, Beck and Robbie head into the Black Box. _Those three are up to something._ I contemplate following them for a second but continue on my way. I don't care about what they're doing. André is probably making them help with another one of his songs.

I roll my eyes. These kids are so predictable.

After switching out my books I head towards the Asphalt Cafe. Just as I am about to pass the Black Box theater I decide to just peak inside to satiate my curiosity. I sneak into the back of the auditorium. Leaning against the wall in the shadows I can see André sitting at a piano and Robbie in the rafters controlling the lights while Beck stands in the center of the stage.

Beck turns around still looking as nervous as he did this morning. He rubs the back of his neck which is a tell-tale sign for him. "What do you guys think?" Before either of them can answer he continues, "I think I was a little flat in the second verse, just before the bridge. Let's run through it a couple more times since it's lunch." _Dear God, he's going to sing? _My eyebrows become a part of my hairline. Beck goes back to what I am assuming is his starting point in the left wing. Waving his hand to Robbie to cue him, "Countdown from five, Rob." _  
_

At the mention of lunch André decides to interrupt his friends, "Um, Beck, calm down. Now, I'm sure Tori will love it and everything will be fine. Let's just go to lunch." Going to grab his backpack André begins to leave.

Frustrated Beck grabs his hair, "But I was flat and I think maybe you were too, Dre. It has to be perfect!" I barely manage to control my laughter at André's face when Beck says he may have been flat.

Turning to face Beck he calms himself, "First of all, I was not flat." Beck looks ready to protest but is interrupted by André. _They are such divas._ "Second, you're rapping you can't be flat!" I let out a relieved breath. Thank God he is not singing. _Looking pretty and acting are more of Beck's speed._ "Finally, it's Tori and she will love whatever you give her because she is Tori Vega and you're Beck Oliver. You two were practically meant for each other." I scoff lightly._  
_

Robbie backs him up and begins shutting down the lighting equipment up there, "Yeah, you're Beck Oliver. Girls practically fall at your feet when you walk by. Tori will definitely agree to being your Valentine." If I scoff any louder I will make myself known so I just bite my tongue. Beck Oliver getting love advice from Robbie Shapiro. Pigs must be flying.

Beck sighs and steps back onto the main part of the stage, "Guys, she's already shot me down once." _Shouldn't you take that as a hint? _"I want to make sure this goes perfectly. I've never celebrated it romantically before so I want it to be great."

André sighs and runs a hand down his face before sitting at the piano bench. "One more time, then we're going to lunch." I shake my head and leave while they're distracted.

Once I'm back in the hallway I take the opportunity to think. So, Beck is preparing some big performance to ask Vega to be his Valentine. I would say I'm surprised but I'm not. I remember watching Vega shoot Beck down the first time before the Platinum Music Awards so I know he's tried before. But I also know that no matter how humble Beck may seem, he is almost never rejected or told no. As a result, he expects people to eventually give in to him and he knows just how to persuade them. Like with how he just played André and Robbie by making me look like the bad guy and playing the perfect-boyfriend-that-never-got-to-express-his-love-normally card. _People never believe me when I tell them that he can be manipulative. _

I can't believe he's going to try again with Vega. Yes, I can, but I don't want him to try again with her. I don't think I'm ready to see him move on, and with Vega no less. I shudder at the thought.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I did not even register getting a burrito and sitting down with Cat and Vega at our typical table. Curious about how much they know about what the boys are working on I ask, "Hey, where are the guys?"

Cat stops talking about whatever her new roommate did this time to actually notice that the guys are in fact not here. "Oh no."

Before Cat can fully freak out Vega interrupts, "André said he was working on something for Valentine's Day and enlisted Beck and Robbie's help." I raise a brow. _Vega knows nothing._ I can either use this against Beck or save it for later. I wonder how awkward Vega would get if I told her that Beck was planning on asking her out again. She's kind of a spaz when faced with uncomfortable situations. I smirk, that would be a two-for-one gank move.

I tuck that into my file and save it for later and respond to her, "God, I hope he isn't writing another song." I roll my eyes. I totally understand having a love and passion for music but he borderlines obsessed.

Cat pouts, "I love André's songs!"

Vega groans, "Jade, be nice. André is just passionate about his music."

I raise an eyebrow. I don't expect her to understand since she is typically the one to help him with his music, "Whatever."

A silence falls over the table for not even a second before Cat perks up again, "I'm so excited for tomorrow!"

Pretending to be confused Vega asks Cat, "Why? What's tomorrow?"

Cat gasps in horror and offense, "You don't know?" Vega shakes her head trying to hide her amused smile, "Tomorrow is Me-day!" Cat squeals and claps her hands in excitement. "Yay ME!" _No more Suite Life for her. _That's so annoying. The only reason I have yet to reach over and smack her is the fact that Cat can give twice as good as she gets. I remember her punching Vega. I just eat my burrito as Cat gives Vega her warped understanding of the minor holiday.

A couple minutes later the guys finally walk up to the table with their food. André sits down next to Vega with Robbie on her other side, "Hola, mi amigas!" André says happily. Cat and Vega respond in kind, while I just nod.

Not expecting much more from me André continues to engage Vega in a conversation while Robbie eagerly listens to Cat talk about "her" holiday. _That boy is helplessly_ _whipped_. I look up from my burrito, which I think had a battery in it, to see Beck walking over with his food behind André and Vega. He immediately looks disappointed when he realizes that the seats next to Vega are taken. We both slouch in disappointment when we realize the only open seat left is next to me. Masking it he sets his food down next to mine and greets the table.

They all talk about pointless topics for while with me making the occasional comment until Robbie asks, "Anyone have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Rex, Cat, and André perk up while Beck gets nervous again and Vega subtly closes in on herself. This should be interesting.

André beats Cat to answering first in his excitement. Here comes more information about another girl that he "loves" that will only last the weekend. Maybe. "So, I met this really hot girl..." And so it begins. I tune him out.

"Sounds good, man. I, myself, have several hot dates with some lucky Northridge girls." Rex his eyebrows move up and down in a creepy way. Robbie rolls his eyes.

Then, glancing at Cat from the corner of his eye says, "I too am going to ask someone to be my Valentine." I think we're all shocked to know that he's finally gonna make a move. Except Cat who is still pretty oblivious.

Rex diverts our attention by saying, "Oh, please. She's not gonna say yes." I shake my head. _That's exactly why she won't_.

As the two start a side argument Cat continues, "I'm going to spend Me-Day with my roommate, Sam. It's her first one here in L.A. and since she broke up with her boyfriend, Freddie..." Again, I ignore her. I've met Sam, she's cool and a lot like me so she's going to hate whatever Cat has planned, but I'm pretty sure she's crushing on Little Red, so she probably won't mind too much. _She has a better chance than Robbie._ Ha. Who is now sulking because of his ruined plans. I laugh out loud at him.

The rest of the table turns their attention to me, "What's so funny, Jade?" André asks.

I smirk and shrug, "Robbie's pathetic." Beck and Vega simultaneously scold me while Cat calls me a "meanie" and André just doesn't bother. After they all give up, because we all know I don't care, we return to our previous conversation.

Slightly uncomfortable André asks, "Do you have plans for Valentine's Day?"

Rex just has to make a comment, "Pfft, please, like the Ice Queen has a heart."

"Rex!" Robbie screeches.

I shoot him a death glare that makes Robbie visibly flinch, "I do have plans and it doesn't include playing with some _Northridge_ girls while my hand stuck up a puppet's ass." I say the word with disgust. This time it's Vega and Cat that scold me for my language.

"He is not a puppet!" Robbie yells like a little girl who was just told that her imaginary friend was fake.

Shrugging Rex replies, "Hey, not my fault they like wood." In a suggestive tone. We all look at him disgustedly.

Beck changes the topic by asking me somewhat suspiciously, "Since when do you celebrate Valentine's Day?" He knows that I don't celebrate and why about as well as Cat, and we've been best friends forever.

"Since this year." I deadpan. I can tell he's a little hurt by that. Oh well.

Trying to continue the conversation he then asks, "Well, what are your plans?"..

I smirk at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." Knowing they won't get more out of me they move on. I decide to put him on the spot as well, just to see him squirm, "What about you? Any plans?"

Just like I wanted he almost immediately becomes nervous and weird. For the sake of playing along I raise my eyebrows in a confused manner at his sudden awkwardness. Eventually, he sucks it up and studders out, "Yes, I do." Now that he's admitted it I can see him trying not to make eye contact with me but still steal glances to determine my reaction. The rest of the group isn't as discrete as they all blatantly look at me, waiting for a reaction.

Incredulously I ask, "What? He's the one with plans. Don't look at me. I don't care." Their jaws slacken, even Rex's. I roll my eyes, "Seriously, we're seniors. I think it's time that we all move on from past habits. I'd like to be friends with Beck at some point." This isn't even a lie. Beck and I are both trying to move on and we're going to need the rest of the group to move on as well. Even the part about eventually being his friend was true, our friend group dynamic would be hella awkward if can't find some way to coexist without tension constantly suffocating us.

Beck's face scrunches up in confusion and a little hurt again, "We aren't friends yet?"

"Nope." I say popping the 'P'. I can tell he wants to continue this conversation but I think that it is one that he and I save for another more private time. Instead I cut him off and redirect him, "You were telling us about your Valentine's Day plans?"

Seeing that I am not going to further indulge him in that conversation he sighs. "Yeah, I was." Leaning forward and looking to see if anyone else at another table is listening he whispers, "I'm going to ask someone to be my Valentine tomorrow. Will you guys come?" He asks while looking at the table. Slick move, Beckett. Invite her so she isn't suspicious. She won't even see it coming tomorrow. I have to give him his props for his cleverness.

Cat immediately agrees and so do the boys, Vega looks a little hesitant though. _Could she be jealous?_ Taking a sip of her water she asks, "When were you going to ask this girl?"

Getting nervous again Beck answers while rubbing his neck, "Sometime tomorrow. I'm thinking during lunch." That's a good time to do it because they'll both be free and will have plenty of time. Although, it is senior year and for some reason Vega is popular among the guys. Not that she's slutty. Heck, she's practically a nun, but a lot of guys have expressed interest and will use the fact that she's graduating in a couple of months as the right amount of encouragement to finally ask her out.

Vega gives him a friendly smile and says, "I'll be there. Good luck." He seems to perk up and regain his confidence at her response.

Then, everyone was looking at me again, "Fine" is all I say.

Smiling, Beck says, "Cool, thanks, guys." Just as Andre is getting ready to ask Vega about her plans the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. Without hesitation Vega jumps up, throws her food away, and scurries off to class before anyone can say anything to her. Andre looks at the rest of us in confusion as if we may have an idea about that reaction.

I just walk away to my next class. They have no idea what it was about and neither do I, no sense in sharing our knowledge of nothing with each other.

* * *

My next two classes go by like a breeze and I find myself making my way through the halls to Sikowitz's class. I stop by the cafe to get another coffee and continue on my way. While walking down the halls I contemplate my Valentine's day plans. The majority of the day has gone by and so far I have three people on my V-Day hit list: Robbie, Beck and Vega. Robbie will be easy because he's weak. Beck and Vega however will be more difficult as they are two of the three people bold enough to stand up to me. The only other person being Cat but that's just 'cause she's weird like that.

Several students rush by me. They're probably late for class. I know I probably will be too, but I don't really care. Especially since Sikowitz will probably be late himself. As I continue on my way to class more students rush by me excitedly chattering.

I start to pay more attention of my surroundings and as I get closer to my destination I faintly hear music playing. This isn't unusual for a performing arts school so at first I think nothing of it. Until, more kids rush by me and one, a new student I presume, bumps into me as he runs by. I stop and growl, beginning to follow him as he makes his way through the hallway with the intention of evil doings. _We've been nice to too many people today._

I continue to follow this boy to a larger crowd of people, where the music is coming from. Deciding to deal with the new kid later I give in to my curiosity and make my way to the front of the crowd.

There, in the middle of the hallway a group of dance students are performing a number. I continue to watch the spectacle along with everyone else until my eyes catch sight of a certain brunette standing in the front of the crowd on the other side of the hallway. Making a hasty decision I look around for anyone else from our group of friends and when I find that none of them are here I step back.

The students that see me coming part like the Red Sea and before I know it I'm standing next to Vega, leaning casually on a locker like her. She doesn't seem to notice my presence or doesn't care which irks me slightly. After a couple more seconds of waiting for her to acknowledge me or to notice me I speak, "Vega."

I smirk as she jumps and covers a hand over her chest. Taking a deep breath she turns to look at me finally, "Jade, I know we talked about you _not_ scaring me like that anymore," she says giving me a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. I can't help but to take note that even though this face is not as friendly it is more genuine than the fake smiles she gave everyone else this morning.

"Yeah, we have, and I know that you don't _actually_ expect me to not continue to scare you." I smirk at her because we both know it's true. I've grown up some in the last year and part of that included me not being a constant bitch to Vega but to not stop being Jade at the same time. Jade still very much enjoys seeing Vega uncomfortable, scared, or annoyed.

She just rolls her eyes and returns her attention to what I am assuming is an impromptu performance going on. Just to get her talking to me again I nudge her in the side. I hear her sigh and tilt her head towards me slightly, her focus never leaving the dancers, "What?"

I cock an eyebrow at the hint of attitude that I can hear in the tone of her voice. _What stick is stuck up her ass?_ I take a few more seconds to process my own question. Something is definitely bothering her but I don't think of anything immediately. Instead I just come up with a cover up question since I hadn't exactly thought of what I would do when I got her attention. "What's with the dancers?" I ask figuring it to be safe territory. _  
_

"Liam Michaelson arranged this to ask Amy Carmichael to be his Valentine," she answers in a bland voice. I nod my head in understanding. It all makes more sense now since they're both dancers in the school.

"I've seen better moves," is all I say on the matter and Tori shakes her head with a light chuckle. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity I try to get her talking, "So, Vega, what boy is unlucky enough to have to kiss your ass tomorrow?" I ask, mentally high-fiving myself. If I know ahead of time, I may get some ideas on how to mess with her tomorrow.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her stiffen suddenly. Well, I sense it more than I see it. Either way, the subject has made her uncomfortable. Small victories.

Surprisingly she just responds in a flat tone of voice, "No one. I'm not celebrating Valentine's Day." I turn my head fully to her to take in her expression. Her face is seemingly blank, as if she's just watching the dancers but I can tell her mind has already drifted somewhere else. I nudge her side to get her to look at me. Over the years Vega has become a substantially better actress, but she can't lie and she has her extremely expressive eyes to thank for that. Once she does look at me I immediately see the sad look in her eyes. It's a look that is familiar to me, though I can't really place it, and frightening because the last place it belongs is on Tori's face.

I quirk an eyebrow and in a concerned tone that even I wasn't expecting ask, "Why?" I study her face closely to make sure that I don't miss anything that may give her away.

She hesitates and studies me too, probably trying to determine whether or not she can trust me. Then with a sigh, her eyes flick to the dancers and then to some of the other students before finding my waiting ones. Her mouth opens and she looks down at the floor where she softly says, "I don't think I believe in love anymore." I have to lean in closer to hear her over the music but when my mind registers what she just said I simply don't believe my ears anyhow.

Scooting a little closer, as if that will help me hear her and she'll say something different when I ask, "What?"

With a bit more courage than the first time she looks me in eyes and says just as softly, "I don't think I believe in love anymore." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and something in my chest twists painfully with this revelation. Before I can even respond though she turns around and walks away. I don't think twice before I'm following her back through the crowd towards Sikowitz's class.

I catch up to her easily since people were smart enough to move out of my way when they saw me coming. When I do catch her I slow my pace to walk beside her. "That doesn't sound like the Vega everyone loves and I tolerate." I say with a smirk trying to get something out of her.

She rolls her eyes, "Well, it's the _Tori_ Vega I am or I'm becoming." _Pfft, as if emphasizing her first name is going to make me stop calling her Vega. You would think that after two and a half years she would've accepted it by now. _I roll my eyes.

Still walking with her slowly to the class we're both already late for I ask, "Okay, why?"

Stopping she turns to me and scoffs, "Really? I don't know maybe it's because all of my relationships have failed miserably," a humorless laugh escapes her lips, "but wait, that's probably my fault since I can apparently only pick the _biggest_ jerks to date. Maybe it's the fact that my grandfather just divorced my grandmother after fifty years of marriage for a younger woman. Or maybe it's because my mom slept with my dad's partner and best friend and will be spending it with him in Hawaii." I can hear how shaky her voice got with each sentence and I kind of regret asking. I can't believe that I forgot, she had confided this stuff in Andre when a month ago she and Trina caught her mom in bed with that creepy cop, Jerry, I think.

Of course, when she told Andre he almost immediately told the rest of us. That boy can't keep a secret to save his life, even when it comes to his best friend. Who starts walking again as I'm lost in my thoughts. When I catch up to her she starts talking again, "Love is just," she pauses for a moment, thinking then continues, "it's just a tool used by big corporations to convince you to buy their products or use their services. It's just something made up by these companies along with Valentine's Day to increase the sale of products with the false promise of having someone love you wholeheartedly for eternity. It's a joke and so many of us fall for it. Including me." Laughing that same humorless laugh, that I'm finding I don't like again, she continues, "You know, I used to be a huge sucker for romantic gestures, stupid love songs, flowers, and the whole professing your feelings in front of everyone just like most of the world. I guess it's a good thing my blindfold fell."

My jaw practically sweeps the floor as we keep walking. Eventually, we arrive at Sikowitz's class and wordlessly walk in together. I ignore the stares from the other students and Sikowitz's questions as I make my way to my seat, which just so happens to be right behind Vega.

Getting comfortable in my chair I stare at the back of her head replaying our conversation. I can't believe I forgot about everything her family is going through. It definitely explains her behavior. Then, it all clicks like the completion of a complicated puzzle without looking at the box. That's why I recognized that look in her eyes. It is one that I have worn myself for years, one I see everyday in the mirror, one I despise. She sounded so much like me when she was speaking it was utterly disturbing. No, she sounded worse. She has just about completely given up on love. _She doesn't believe it's real._ Even I would like to think that love, platonic or romantic, is real. I just think companies it exploit it. I sigh as that last puzzle piece wedges its way into its final spot painfully. The idea of Vega thinking, feeling and sounding so much like I do just does not sit well with me. I keep fidgeting in my seat while staring at the back of her head.

I am who I am, flaws and all, but I still love myself. With that said, I realize that I definitely have some issues, especially when it comes to love and all that crap. One of the painful realizations that I have come to over the last year or so is that for so long a part of me was insecure. It was extremely apparent in my relationship with Beck. But my insecurity was deeper than just thinking he would leave me for someone else. Lane helped me to realize that over time I had convinced myself that I simply didn't deserve love and it hurt. Lane says that because of my immaturity I took that pain and projected it on to others, especially Vega. At first, I didn't want to accept this truth but I have found it to be absolutely true. The bottom line is I know what it feels like to not fully believe in that crap because I've never experienced it, not even from Beck. More importantly, I know how it hurts. I know how it keeps you up at night. I know how you sometimes cry when you're alone because you're alone. I know how it hurts and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, at least not Tori Vega.

With this in mind I automatically remove Tori from my Valentine's Day hit list. There's no way I could go through with ruining her day tomorrow when it's already going to be hell. Vega's basically in the same boat as me.

Me thinking this kind of stuff is expected. Hell, I would take myself to the hospital if I ever believed otherwise. But Tori, she's not the same. Or she shouldn't be. She's the light, happy, go-lucky sap that loves rom-coms like _The Notebook_ and believes in love to the death. This doesn't sit right with me. So much so, that I kind of wish there was something I could do.

_That's it I'm fucking sick of these "breakthroughs"._ I grab the bridge of my nose and shake my head groaning. Hell must have frozen over because here I am thinking of ways to cheer up Vega of all people. This is simply unacceptable. Not long ago I was working on my master-plan to destroy both her's and Beck's day tomo-.

The metaphorical light bulb goes off in my head. I am a genius. _Hell _has_ frozen over. _I sit up in my chair more as my idea grows. Instead of trying to ruin Valentine's Day anymore for Vega I'll make it better, by asking her to be my Valentine. While doing this I will also be blocking Beck from asking her and thus ruining his plans. It's a win-win. I smirk to myself.

Except that means I would have to spend Valentine's day with her. I would have to celebrate. _Not even close. _Because it's Tori I'll probably have to do something cheesy and cliche. Maybe I could just settle for not torturing her. _But what about Beck?_ I had almost forgotten about my part of the plan to cock block Beck. I could always find some other way to mess with him. But this would drive him insane. Looks like I'm spending V-day with Vega._ And they say evil has no repercussions._

Deciding I should tell Lane about my plans and all of the other good I have done in today alone I begin packing my bag to leave class. Before I do completely, I rip off a small piece of paper and scribble: _I still believe in love. _I fold it in half once and stealthily drop it over Vega's shoulder. Then, I stand up and walk out of class, not even waiting for her to read it or for Sikowitz to question my actions.

On my way to Lane's office I begin brainstorming my plans for Vega. _Love songs, flowers, and romantic gestures _are all I think about as I walk through the hall. Arriving in front of Lane's office I don't even knock I just walk in and when I see some freshman I threatened a couple weeks ago crying on the couch I just glare at her until she bolts from the room closing the door behind her.

I can tell Lane is trying to process what just happened as I make myself comfortable on his couch. "Jade, you can't just come barging in and making people leave with your scary eyes!" He finally reprimands me when he finds his voice._  
_

I look at him pointedly, "Obviously, I can." He looks like he is about to protest this fact when I continue, "Hey, when you hear of how nice I've been today you will agree that I deserved that one."

Lane looks at me in a doubtful manner before waving his hand at me to continue, "Fine, go ahead."

I pull out my Pearphone where I had been making a list of all of my good deeds today and begin to read, "Well, it all started this morning when I drove leisurely to school not cussing anyone out the entire way. Including those annoying private school kids near my house." I quickly add on before he asks. "Then, when I got here and was surprised with the horrific sight that has become the hallways I simply turned around and got coffee to calm my nerve," I can tell he wants to get on my case about skipping but I point a finger at him and continue. He knows what would've happened had I stayed. "Next, I did not kill, hurt, or maim Robbie or Rex when they made inappropriate comments about my skirt and legs. Then, at lunch I didn't freak out when Beck mentioned he has plans for tomorrow. I haven't been outwardly mean to Vega all day and now I've taken it one step further." I pause to make sure I have his attention, "I'm going to ask her to be my Valentine tomorrow."

As I had expected Lane's face is going through so many emotions at once I chuckle. Opening and closing his mouth as if he wants to speak several times he eventually just stops and sighs. He reaches into his drawer and pulls out his "Jaded lotion" that he only uses when dealing with me. After going through a couple pumps, grumbling about needing to order more, and staring at me for a few minutes he speaks. "Why, Jade?" it almost sounds like he's whining.

I smirk, "This entire time I've been pushing her away because I'm _madly_ in love with her" I quip sarcastically. Then in a fake dramatic tone, "I just can't live without her anymore." I shake my head pretending to be dejected.

Lane's eyes roll, "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses" he responds just as sarcastically. Sitting up straight at his desk he continues, "Now, seriously, why?"

I groan in frustration. _I try to do something nice and this is what I get in return. _"Why do you think that there is some big plan?" _Well, part of the plan is to hurt Beck...__  
_

Lane looks at me incredulously. In a screechy voice he speaks, "Seriously? Have you forgotten the last three years you've spent torturing her? Starting on the _first day_ you met her!" He reigns himself in a bit, "You've only eased up on her this year. Forgive me for being suspicious but I can't knowingly let you set up another student for one of your pranks."

My eyes narrow, this wasn't exactly unexpected. "I just thought it would be a nice gesture. Besides, why would I tell you about some evil trick I'm planning?"

Lane just nods his head, "Huh," he thinks for a little while then clicks his tongue, "That's nice, why are you really doing this?"

I just shrug and look at my nails, "Because, she's had it rough this semester. Especially with everything going on at home. Plus, we're both single and I think this would be a good opportunity for us to become friends." I neglect adding the part where I also want to make sure Beck can't have her. Lane pumps more lotion and I can tell he's going to question me more so I hastily add, "Also, her situation reminds me a lot of my own and I don't want her to become bitter like me." We're both extremely surprised at the honesty in that statement though I hide mine better. It's true though, thanks to my screwed up home-life I have become really cynical and I know and am able to admit that it isn't as healthy or as normal as I sometimes try to pretend it is.

I sit in silence as Lane studies me some more. Then after a few more minutes, he speaks up hesitantly, "I'm really proud of you Jade." Leaning in his chair he says, "Over the last year you have grown and matured quite a bit. Even in the last few weeks I have seen you make such huge progress and this admittance only further proves that." I want to ask him about my reward but he asks another question first, "So, what are you going to do for Tori?"

I look at him confusedly, "What do you mean?"

Chuckling softly at my ignorance he explains himself, "I mean how are you going to ask her? After all you've put her through it won't be easy for you." I never thought of that. This kind of puts a hinge in my plans because I have been terrible to her, nearly killing her on more than one occasion. I scoff at myself, Beck definitely has a better shot than me. Lane spewing questions pulling me from my thoughts, "Then, how will you two celebrate tomorrow? It's typical for Valentine's to do something with each other together. Are you going to make it a weekend long celebration? You mentioned being better friends, how will you make sure it isn't too romantic to be mistaken as a come-on.?"

"Okay! I get it, there are a few things I forgot to consider." I run my hands through my hair in frustration. This is going to be harder than I thought. Looking back to Lane I set aside my pride and ask, "You have any suggestions?" I don't like the smile he's giving me.

* * *

Today's the day. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just Vega. Besides she's always sought out my approval and friendship, she'll probably be ecstatic. _Yes, because all of the times you've bullied her without reason is what guarantees she won't reject you._ The truth hurts. I've never been rejected, largely because the only person I've ever really dated was Beck. It also doesn't help that I was horrible to Vega for so long and there is an actual chance of her rejecting me since she's never feared me enough for that to be a plan B.

I grab my containers of coffees and walk inside the school before I lose my nerve. It was a great idea for me to get four, I'm definitely going to need them. The first one I got to wake me up. The second I figured would help my nerves. The third will hopefully keep me from murdering someone since it's so damn early. The fourth I just got because I know that later in the morning I'm going to need it.

I head straight to my locker but Sinjin stops me on my way. "Hey, Jade." He greets me excitedly. When he sees that I'm not going to answer him he looks down then perks back up, "Is one of those for me?" I actually chuckle softly at the fact that he thinks that I would ever bring him a coffee. _He must be really tired._

I made sure that everyone in on my plan got here two hours before classes start at eight o'clock so we can go over everything.

Again, once he realizes that I don't plan on saying anything he just keeps talking as we arrive in front of my locker, "Right, so we're all here and everything is set up so..." he trails of awkwardly.

I open my locker and set three of the coffees in the cup holders in my locker, sipping on the fourth. Then I activate the built in heating system that only Sinjin and I know about. I had him install for situations like these to keep my coffee warm, or cold if I'm drinking iced coffee.

Putting my bag under the shelf with the coffees I wordlessly grab my phone, close my locker and walk away to go over everything with everyone again before school starts.

Unlike Beck, I decided to make my move earlier in the day. That way there's a smaller chance of her being asked by someone else first, including Beckett.

At about seven thirty more people begin to show up so we stop going over the plan and go on about our business. I don't want anyone to find out and spread the word of my surprise or to tell Vega before I'm ready. We all agree to meet just before second period ends to get to our places before showtime. I walk to my locker and grab my second coffee. I got so caught up in preparing that I finished my first and didn't get the chance to get my second. But taking my first sip of it I know that I need it.

My nerves are driving me insane. This will be the first time I celebrate Valentine's Day and I kind of want to do it right. I lean against my locker and just watch the other students pass by while trying to look casual. Honestly, I'm just looking for Vega to show up. If she didn't my plan would be shot. But she promised Beck to support him at lunch so she'll be here. I don't like the fact that's the only reason I know she'll be here today but I'm accepting it.

I pull out my phone and begin playing a game while waiting and to distract myself. Between the bats in my stomach (I refuse to call them butterflies) and all of the love dovey couples I am almost certain that I'm going to be sick.

Alas, just before the bell rings for first period I hear the screech of Tori's sister from outside. When I look up I see Vega hurriedly walking away from her sister to her locker in a hurry to get to class. Knowing that she's here is enough for me so I head to class myself and as I walk by her I greet her in a not so obvious way which she returns in a subdued tone.

My first period seems to fly by and the little bats have become vultures that I can feel eating me from the inside out. On my way to first period Lane calls me in to his office. I walk inside and get comfortable on the couch more than willing to skip this period talking to him.

He looks extremely excited and giddy, kind of like Cat on bibble. Then, leaning against his desk in front of me he whispers in a conspiratorial tone, "So, is everything ready? Are you excited? What are you going to do? Did you take my suggestions? When is it happening? Will I need to excuse you from class? Tell me!" Lane squeals like a schoolgirl.

I sigh and answer his questions in order in a flat manner, "Yes. Bursting with it. Not telling you. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. After second period. And no, I'll just leave at the end anyhow. Was that all?" Just then I get the confirmation text that Vega is in her second period class.

Rubbing some lotion on his hands he smiles, "Yes, that was all. Good luck, Jade." With that I leave his office and slowly make my way to class.

Second period is nothing like first period. Instead it just seems to drag on unnecessarily. I can't seem to focus on anything the teacher says. Instead, I just go over the plan about a million and two times. The only time I wasn't thinking of the plan was when I was staring at the clock on the wall. Although, regardless of how many times I tried to make it speed up it didn't. At one point I even tried to use the force to move it forward. _Attention, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have officially gone down and are now in uncharted territory. And if you look to your left you'll see the missing Malaysia Airlines Flight 370.__  
_

Then, five minutes before the bell rings I leave and several students that I had enlisted that were also in that class leave with me. The teacher doesn't dare to question me or the others but instead ends class and dismisses the other students.

We all walk to our positions near Vega's second period class and wait patiently. Two minutes before the bell another text comes through giving the final okay.

The bell rings and immediately students begin to leave their classes. Unfortunately for them, they can't get by because I hired (threatened) the men's acapella choir to help me and they're using their bodies as a blockade. From my somewhat hidden spot I watch as two guys from her class open her door and escort her out. Another guy politely takes Vega's books and bags. I had already promised to take his manhood if he took anything from her bags or books.

Vega tries to protest but they start singing and dancing before she can. The two guides that held the door for her lead her into the hall as the guys I had dress in purple and black shirts with hearts (I couldn't handle that much pink) continue to make a pathway for her with their bodies. I wait for my cue then begin singing while walking beside her.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. _

I walk out from my spot and walk next to her while singing.  
_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

I continue walking ahead and turning in a circle as I practiced.  
_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

I frown, then stopping in front of her I sing softer:  
_And what's wrong with that?_  
_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

I jump into the corny choreography with Liam Michaelson who I also made help me. He's a good dancer.

_I love you_  
_I love you_

As I dance and sing along I spot Andre, Robbie and Beck with confused looks on their faces. Cat just looks completely awed and entertained.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_  
_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see, _I wink at Vega who has started to blush.

Stopping in front of Andre I shrug.

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

I smoothly slide in front of Robbie and frown while lightly hitting him on the shoulder.  
_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

When I get in front of Beck I quickly turn back to Vega making a that-was-awkward look which she laughs at. I dance towards her leading her down the hall towards the stairs.

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all. _We slide down the banister together, with Vega holding my arm in a vice grip. At the bottom I again join Liam and the other guys I enlisted in the dance number for the bridge. Then, while singing, the other guys make a bridge by linking hands as Vega walks underneath.

_I love you_  
_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you) _I follow from the outside of the bridge as I sing along and watch her.  
_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you) _She's smiling and it's genuine and fits so well. I wonder if anyone else notices or if it's just me.  
_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you) _Though a sweet moment I can't help the smirk that appears on my face when I notice the growing blush she's sporting.

As she comes out on the other side and the bridge of the song ends I resume casually walking beside her.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._  
_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no._  
_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._  
_And what's wrong with that?_  
_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

Having arrived at our destination we all stop in front of a huge curtain covering the wall where her locker is. The choir forms a huge circle with the large mass of spectators (including our friends, Lane, Sikowitz, several other teachers, and a cranky janitor) watching behind them.

_I love you _While we finish the song two guys pull down the curtain revealing a huge, square, wooden sign I made with the help of Sinjin last night.  
_I love you _The whole sign is a solid black with tiny stars strategically placed to make the constellation Vega's name takes after. Along the edges there are flower petals that make up a nice border.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? _In the middle of the constellation is a wooden purple heart with another border, this time with alternating scissors and stars.  
_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see? _On the heart itself is written in bold black paint:_Tori Vega,_ with a lock on it.  
_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me. _I reach into the waistband of my skinny jeans and retrieve the lavender scissors I had custom made. Tapping Vega on the shoulder I place the scissors in her hand, handle first, and guide her to the sign. I hold my breath as she hesitatingly places the scissors in the lock and the thus opens the heart. I had the heart rigged so that when she opened it, more flower petals like the ones around the border would be gently shot at her. After all of the petals have fallen she chuckles softly before looking at the inside of the heart. In contrast to the outside the inside is painted a pale pink and in stars that light up, like the ones on her locker, is written: _Be my Valentine?_ and signed by me in black paint.

I roll my eyes at the seemingly collective gasp I hear from the spectators and Vega. _Idiots._

After a few seconds of what I consider to be patiently waiting I calmly walk up to Vega and whisper softly in her left ear the cheesiest thing I have ever thought let alone said, "Say yes," I watch her glance at me then the sign, back to me, only to focus on the sign once more before I add, "it's in the stars." When she looks at me with her eyebrows raised I just shrug not even wanting to defend the fact that I just said that.

Finally she looks to me and says, "Yes."

In my surprise I dumbly ask, "What?" and she repeats herself. Once I've processed the fact that Vega just agreed to be _my Valentine_ I put on a fake confused look and in a louder voice ask, "What was that?"

Smiling at me she responds in an equally loud voice, "I said yes."

I intensify the "confused" look by furrowing my eyebrows and ask, "Yes, what?" Goading her in to saying it for my amusement.

Rolling her eyes in good nature in the same voice as before she says, "Yes, Jade West, I will be your Valentine." I smirk at her as I hear another unnecessarily loud gasp from the spectators and several cheers.

"Good."

* * *

My morning classes go by easily with only a few difficulties. After Vega agreed to be my Valentine Lane ordered everyone to class. A couple people congratulated us as they left, several guys that were obviously interested in Tori (including Beck) gave me the evil eye, but most people just gave us confused looks and quickly tried to look away when I glared at them.

Lane told me to stay behind to clean up everything. I grabbed my Gears of War bag and Tori's books and told Sinjin to clean up and Vega asked him to put the sign in the ping-pong room. Then, I walked Vega to class.

I walked in to my third period class late but with a confident smirk on my face. More than once did I see, feel or hear the hushed whispers behind hands and books alike coming from the other students about my performance for Vega. At the end of that class walked to my locker and grabbed coffee number three.

Just as I was closing my locker Andre appears out of nowhere with a scrutinizing look on his face. I try to act as normal as possible, "Harris, can I help you with something?"

He just shrugs and responds, "Why?"

I roll my eyes not in the mood for mysterious twenty questions, "Why, what?"

Shaking his head he scoffs, "Why did you ask Tori to be your Valentine? What are you planning?"

A part of me wants to be mad at him for suggesting I'm up to no good but I understand he's just trying to be a good friend to her. "I'm not planning anything malicious. I asked because I wanted to." I turn to walk away but he grabs my elbow.

He quickly lets go at the look I shoot him and asks, "Sure, then what are you planning that isn't malicious?" Andre doesn't even bother to hide the suspicious tone in his voice.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

I look at him pointedly, "Because you can't keep a secret for shit." With that I turn and walk away effectively ending that conversation. When I make to my fourth period class I sit down in my seat and just sip on my coffee while thinking of my brief conversation with Andre. He made no qualms about me ruining Beck's plan. I just don't know if it was because I didn't give him enough time or because he too doesn't really think Beck has a shot. Wouldn't that be great?

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Robbie and Rex come in and decide to talk to me. Of course, Rex summons the courage to speak first, "So, the Wicked Witch of the West has feelings for the sexy Vega?"

I look at him and deadpan, "Keep talking and the Wicked Witch is going to act on her feelings that want to drown the wooden puppet in a bucket of sulfuric acid."

Without needing further convincing Robbie stuffs him in his back pack. Then, he nervously turns back to me and just watches me for a while. When I start to glare at him he speaks, "So... you and Tori eh?"

I roll my eyes and drink more of my coffee waiting for class to start. Again, Robbie pulls me from my thoughts, "Hey, J-jade? We're friends right? I mean of course we are, we hang out all the time so-"

I cut him off with, "That doesn't mean it's intentional on my part."

He gives me a hurt frown, "Whatever, can I ask you something?" Something tells me this is going to be another interrogation about my intentions with Vega.

"You just did, so, no."

Robbie groans and slams his forehead on his desk, I would be lying if I ever said that frustrating him was not interesting. Sitting up he tries again, "No, I meant can I ask you another question?"

I smirk, "That was another question."

"Fine! Then can I ask you another two questions?" He's so irritated, I love it.

I shrug, "I don't know. Can you?"

Robbie sputters over his answer for a while before resignedly answering, "Yes, I can." He swallows and a light blush is already coming to his face. I'm already preparing myself to cut him after whatever extremely inappropriate question he's about to ask me about Vega. "Do you think I have a shot with Cat?" My eyebrows involuntarily become a part of my hairline. I was not expecting that.

I swallow and think over my answer. Before I can respond though the teacher begins class and orders us all to be quiet. The rest of class I ponder his question. When the bell rings I get out of the classroom and pull him aside when he comes out as well. "To answer your question: I'm sure you do. I think Cat likes you back but you need to be more assertive about your feelings. If you ask her out properly and she still rejects you then move on to someone who is interested. You also need to ditch Rex in your everyday life." I add on the last part as an afterthought. I can see he wants to defend him so I continue, "Look, I get that Rex is like your cooler alter ego that has the confidence to say and do things that you don't by yourself, but he's insulting, gross, and mean to Cat and doesn't help your cause. You don't have to quit him cold turkey just gradually stop taking him everywhere and stop saying such asinine things through him, even if just for Cat." I wait for him to nod his understanding and walk away.

I take the final sips of my third coffee and head back to my locker to grab the fourth. Walking down the steps I almost trip as I'm trapped in a bear hug that can only belong to Cat. "Jadey, Hey!"

I take a few deep breaths and finally squeeze out, "Let go." She does so immediately and walks with me. I glance at her from the corner of my eye where I can see her watching me with a big smile on her face. "What?" I eventually ask.

Cat smiles bigger, "You asked out Tori," she responds in a sing-song voice. I allow a small smile to grace my face.

"Whatever. May I ask you a question, Kitten?"

"Sure!" She says excitedly.

"Do you like Robbie?"

I can see her thinking and when we reach my locker she answers, "Yes, but not when he's with Rex because then he's mean and kind creepy," I nod in understanding. "I have to get to class, Jadey." Cat gives me one last hug and a quick kiss to the cheek that I only let her get away with and skips off yelling, "Congratulations!" I smile and shake my head.

I remove my fourth coffee and freeze in my tracks as I hear a voice I had prayed to never hear again calling my name. "Jade!" Sounds the loud screech of one Trina Vega. _She graduated, you're just hallucinating caused by Cat cutting off the flow of blood to your brain temporarily. _I nod to myself, yeah that's it. She's not really here. I take a sip of my coffee as if it will help. "Jade!" Nope. She sounds as if she's gotten closer. I close my locker and sure enough there is the older Vega child moving down the steps and across the hall with such a great amount of speed in a pair of boots that one would surely think you would not be able to move let alone run in.

Taking another huge gulp of my coffee to prepare myself I turn to her. "What?"

Trina comes to a stop in front of me and crosses her arms. For a while we just stare at each other and in my head I can hear the music from old westerns just before a showdown. A loose piece of paper floats through the hallway like a tumbleweed.

"You asked my little sister to be your Valentine," she replies easily.

I quirk an eyebrow surprised that she knew, "You know about that?" I voice my concerns.

"Of course I know about that. She's my little sister." She says if it's obvious, "The question is: Why?"

I watch her suspiciously, "And you came to question me about it?"

"Obviously. Now answer my question," she responds curtly.

I sigh, she is her sister, "Because I wanted to, okay?"

"No, not okay. You've tortured her for three years and now you want her to be your Valentine? No, I don't buy it. What are you planning?"

Rolling my eyes I say in a frustrated tone, "I haven't pulled any pranks on her all year. What the hell?"

Trina laughs humorlessly, "That may be but you're still Jade West and you hate my sister."

"No, I don't otherwise I wouldn't have asked her to be my Valentine."

"Whatever, what are you planning, Jade?" I can tell she's getting impatient.

"A surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A good one."

"For her or _you_?"

"Hopefully both of us." Her eyes narrow impossibly more and she growls slightly. That's when the implications of my last sentence hits me. My eyes bulge, "Woah, calm down. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. That's not why I'm doing this." I try to soothe her worries. "Look, I seriously don't have anything evil or mean planned. I'm not trying to trick her. I would honestly just like for us to be able to get along and be able to be friends. I think this is a great opportunity."

Trina relaxes slightly. Then, she looks around the hallway which has emptied considerably and steps closer to me, "Fine, but you better not be lying. You know that she has a shitty dating history and things at home haven't exactly been the picture of all that love can be. She doesn't need anymore reason to hurt." She lets the words sink in and in a threatening tone says, "If you do hurt her I will make sure to use every bit of my martial arts training and your own scissors to hurt you."

I sigh, "Okay, Trina." We go our separate ways not bothering to say goodbye.

I ponder my conversation with the older Vega. Part of me is surely surprised that she knew, even more so that she went out of her way to come pay me a visit. In the three years that I've known the younger Vega I don't think I've ever seen her sister express any sort of sentiment for her.

As I'm turning the corner to go to fifth period I'm snatched in to the janitor's closet by someone with a strong grip. As I'm whisked past his or her's body which was standing in the door frame I catch a whiff of a familiar cologne. _Beck. _I contain my smirk as I realize the confrontation I was really looking forward to is happening so soon.

Once he closes the door he walks a little closer to me just watching me. I myself take a deep breath as if I'm bored. "What?"

Beck scoffs, "What? You know what? What the fuck was that, Jade?" I ca see the anger just beneath his slowly cracking calm surface. I was always the only person to bring that side out in him and I have always taken pride in that fact. It's part of the reason we broke up.

"I'm going to need you to be a little more specific." I reply, no doubt pushing his buttons.

He runs a hand through his hair, "What was that stunt this morning with you asking Vega to be your Valentine?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "It wasn't a stunt, Beckett. It was the real deal and she said yes. What's your problem?" I ask though I already know the answer I just want to hear him say it.

Elevating his voice slightly he continues, "My problem is that you know I like her and you knew I was going to ask her!"

"Actually, no, I didn't. I thought you had gotten over that when she rejected you before the PMA's."

"Well, I lied and I was going to ask her again." Part of me is hurt because that means that even after we got back together he still had feelings for her. I was just a backup for him. _Asshole. _

Hardening my voice and no longer interested in this argument I say, "Well, that's too bad for you." I go to walk around him but he stops me.

Beck studies my face and I his, "What are you up to, Jade?" Goddammit I am so sick of people asking me that question.

"Nothing. Now get out of my way." I respond as calmly as possible.

"No, you've hated her since day one. Now you want to be her Valentine? You don't even like Valentine's Day. No, every year I have watched you pick someone else to torture on this day because you're too fucked up to deal with your own fucking issues. All of a sudden you do celebrate and with Tori no less. No, I'm calling bullshit. What's up your sleeve, Jadelyn?" He spits out with venom. I gulp. That hurt I won't lie. Just like I know how to push his buttons he knows how to hit where it hurts and neither of us mind going that far. Beck is a lot more like me than people realize. He's just too chicken shit to show it.

I take a few more deep breaths and in a low dangerous tone I finally respond, "Whatever I have planned for Tori is between the two of us. Second, it's been three years and shit changes. Like the fact the I've fallen so far out of love with you it's truly a wonder to me how I put up with you for so long. Call bullshit all you want. She's still _my_ Valentine. Maybe I didn't celebrate Valentine's Day with you because you were never worth it. Besides, even if I hadn't she wouldn't have said yes unless it was out of pity. Or do you not remember the fact that she's already rejected you once?" I taunt him but don't let him answer before I continue, "Regardless, she said yes to me. So, I will spend the day with her. Get a dick and suck it up." I spit venomously.

His face flashes with emotions that he never really shows to others: hurt, anger, and envy. Without waiting for him to say anything else I head toward the door. Just as I reach for the handle he speaks in a confident voice, "Whatever, but she won't date you. Not only do you not deserve her but she said she couldn't date a friend's ex and I've been more of a friend to her than you have."

I make sure to mask the hurt of hearing him say I'm not worthy before turning to him with a smirk, "You're reaching, Beckett. It was probably just an excuse to reject you." With that said he looks away and I leave.


End file.
